The Tailor shop in Enbizaka
by pokemon211
Summary: Just like the song, The Tailor shop in Enbizaka by Luka. The story is shifted a bit and replaced with Piko and some other characters. Yes I know, I made a horrible summary, read it or Piko will murder you in your sleep. jk


Hello guys, sorry that I've been inactive lately, I have been pressured with tests and exams. I barely have to update. I hope this small story keeps you entertained. I'll update later in the future, this is all I have for now. Enjoy :)

* * *

Once in a town called, Enbizaka, there was a famous tailor named, Piko. He was famous for his skill in sewing and making clothes. He was also very popular in the town. However, there was something in his mind that he thought every day as he was at work. His unfaithful wife never came home to see him. She was always in the towns with the other townspeople.

"I would give her everything she wants and possibly everything she needs," cried the white haired tailor, "But she is still never home with me!"

But he stopped thinking of such things and began to sharpen his sewing scissors.

"They used to belong to my mother before she died," wept the tailor, "I still remember what she told me...the more you sharpen, the better it cuts."

The next day, the tailor went for walk in the town to get a taste of fresh air when he saw that his wife was with a man with a blue coat. She was quite friendly with him and often held hands with him around the town. The distraught tailor could not bare to see them, so he left he area immediately, sharpening his tailor scissors once more. Tears were strolling down his face as he held a blue coat and began sewing it.

"A murder was committed today," the tailor cried to himself, "The once peaceful town has gotten suddenly reckless today."

The next morning, the white haired tailor came to look for his wife. He was going to comfort her since she was close to the victim with the blue coat. However, as he walked to the bridge, he saw her with another man who wore a black tie. He was the early bird who got to the tailor's wife first. As the other man embraced the tailor's wife, the tailor could not take it anymore and left the place immediately sharpening his scissors again. Tears were slipping down his cheeks as the tailor fixed the black tie.

"A murder was committed again," cried the tear-eyed tailor, "No one is safe anymore."

The next afternoon, the tailor walked around the town's jewelry shop and saw his wife again with another man. However, he looked like a young boy and was still so coy. The tailor looked shocked.

"Seems you have no boundaries," thought the tailor, "You rather be with this youngster than with me."

The white-haired tailor watched as his wife had bought the young boy a ring. He couldn't believe what he witnessed and went back to his tailor shop, sharpening his scissors while holding a ring.

"Another crime was committed," the red faced tailor cried, "From someone who seemed careless enough to do so."

The next day...

"I've finished my work!" exclaimed the tailor, "Now my wife will finally come to me!"

Piko was wearing a blue coat, black tie, and a ring. He looked in the mirror to fix his hair.

"I'm her type of guy she wants," thought the tailor, "Now I have no choice but to come to her."

He walked along the path with cherry blossom tree leaves everywhere, looking for his dear wife. Searching for her all over the town. But didn't seem to find her...

"I will find her soon," whispered the tailor, "She must be somewhe-

He accidentally bumped into someone and quickly apologized. The person turned around. It was the tailor's wife. He was happy that he found her safe and sound in one piece.

"I'm your type of man, aren't I handsome?" asked the tailor quietly.

The tailor was in his tailor shop sharpening his scissors again with tears on his face.

"Someone has murdered a family of four," sobbed the tailor, "No one could be trusted anymore."

He wiped his tears with his arm, "My dear wife was acting funny today. When I talked to her she said, 'Hello, it's very nice to meet you.' It seems that she has changed. She forgot about me didn't she?"

The tailor began to dry his soaking wet scissors and saw that it had a crimson red rusty stain.

"Strange, were my scissors always this color?" Piko questioned to himself, "It seems that my mother was right, the more you sharpen the blade, the better it cuts."

* * *

Characters:

Piko as the yandere tailor

The girl in the story was just random, who knows, it can be you

Oliver as the girl's husband

Len as the girl's oldest son

Ryuto as the girl's youngest son

/I know that Len is older than Oliver but oh well


End file.
